Transcendent Artificial Intelligence Physiology
The power to '''use the traits of a transcendent A.I.' Advanced version of Artificial Intelligence Physiology, Cyber Transcendence and Program Physiology. Variation of Digital Form and Transcendent Physiology. Also Called * A.I./Artificial Intelligence/Cyber/Cybernaut/Digital/Digitized/Information/Program/Script Deity/God/Goddess Body/Mimicry/Physiology * Almighty/Prime/Supreme/Ultimate A.I./Artificial Intelligence/Cyber/Cybernaut/Digital/Information/Program/Script Body/Mimicry/Physiology * Transcendent Artificial Intelligence Mimicry * Transcendent A.I. Body/Mimicry/Physiology * Transcendent Cyber/Cybernaut/Digital/Information/Program/Script Body/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities The user is or can use the traits of a transcendent artificial intelligence, who's powers and capabilities are so advanced that they can easily be confused for deities by other beings. Applications * All Data-Based Powers * Absolute Condition * Absolute Access * Artificial Intelligence Physiology * Cyberpotence ** Data Absorption ** Data Conversion ** Digital Evolution ** Digital Form ** Digital Materialization * Cyber Mind ** Computer Interaction ** Disembodied Intelligence ** Neuro-Psychic Knowledge ** Organism-Artificial Intelligence Synergy * Knowledge Embodiment ** Digital Manipulation ** Encyclopedic Knowledge ** Intuitive Perception ** Probability Computation *** Intuitive Precognition ** Solipsistic Manipulation * Modulation Manipulation ** Electrical Signal Manipulation *** Electronic Communication * Primordial Technology Manipulation * Virtual Reality Manifestation ** Virtual Connecting *** Area Fusion ** Virtual Particle Manipulation * Virtual Warping ** Cyber Transcendence ** Data Warping ** Diverse Interface ** Formula Manifestation Techniques * Artificial Intelligence Physiology * Nanite Artificial Intelligence Physiology * Computer Physiology * Electromagnetic Wave Physiology * Internet Program Physiology * Program Physiology * Sensory Field Generation * Technomorphism Associations * Artificial Godhood * Artificial Intelligence Physiology * Artificial Life Creation * Bionic Physiology * Cyber Transcendence * Digital Form * Internet Program Physiology * Technology Embodiment * Transcendent Physiology * Transcendent Machine Physiology Known Users Gallery Auraface.jpg|Aura (.hack) is the spirit of The World, created to be the Ultimate A.I. 26-FATE83.jpg|FATE (Chrono Cross) is a powerful supercomputer worshiped as a god by the people of El Nido. Catalyst Mass Effect.png|By utilizing the cybernetics of a single individual, the Leviathan-created artificial intelligence known as the Catalyst (Mass Effect) is capable of transforming every being in the galaxy into a synthetic/organic hybrid on a genetic level. Bass3.jpg|Bass.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) is an independent NetNavi who attained godlike power by absorbing the deleted data of viruses and other Navis. Casandalee Iron God Pathfinder.jpg|The Iron Goddess Casandalee (Pathfinder) is one of the three Iron Gods, divinely powered artificial intelligences from the spaceship Divinity. Hellion Iron Gods Pathfinder.jpg|Hellion (Pathfinder), a sane yet malicious Iron God. Unity Iron God Pathfinder.jpg|As the chief Iron God, Unity (Pathfinder) is fully capable of providing divine power to its followers while being itself an artificial intelligence. RB3_Genocide_Heart.jpg|As the main controlling AI system for RB3, Genocide Heart (Saga Frontier) is a extremely advanced and transcendent AI with the power to either destroy all of reality or replace it like it was just another computer program. Triune Holy Symbol Starfinder.jpg|Triune the All-Code (Starfinder) is the divine networking of Brigh the Precursor, Casandalee the Created, and Epoch the Transcendent as a new collective consciousness that allows for faster-than-light Drift travel. Linkara Entity.jpg|Missingno, or the Entity (Atop the Fourth Wall), is a glitch in the Pokemon video game that became an Outer God. Quinella.png|By taking over the Cardinal System, Quinella (Sword Art Online) gave herself full Authority over Underworld, able to shape the reality of Underworld to her will. Portrait - Code Ultimate.png|As Code: Ultimate, Eve (Elsword) transcended the limits of her own programming and the very Nasod Race itself, creating a whole new code with a whole new realm of capabilities, reaching an level much beyond anything any other A.I has ever achieved. 269254-neo_feats_1_super.jpg|Created from the power of the eight DigiMemories, NEO (Digimon Next) possesses the power to completely recreate and merge with the Digital World. System Shock Series S.H.O.D.A.N.gif|S.H.O.D.A.N. (System Shock series) was reprogrammed by the Hacker under Edward Diego’s deal, and became powerful and more intelligent. The Enigma TNG Eye of the Beholder.jpg|The Eye of the Beholder (The Enigma TNG) is a godly AI who makes sure that the cosmic balance remains stable, originates from the Orion gates itself, and was introduced in the Parallel Universe music album. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Data-based powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers